


【翔松】【夏漠】

by Earsss



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earsss/pseuds/Earsss
Summary: 学步车





	【翔松】【夏漠】

【翔松】【夏漠】

 

*题文无关

三禁  
禁上真  
严重ooc预警

 

1）

刘青松刚洗完澡，带着一头湿漉漉的头发哼着歌儿往寝室走。

训练室的人早就散了，只留下几台孤零零的电脑，ADC电脑的屏幕突然闪了几下。

“嗯？这个傻子怎么没关电脑？”

刘青松推门进去，鼠标在垫子上划拉了几下，屏幕亮了起来，映入眼帘的却是微信的聊天记录。

小乔：我们都认识这么久了你觉得我怎么样？  
小乔：我挺喜欢你的  
小乔：要不我们试一下吧

他鬼使神差点开头像，小尖脸女孩子笑眼弯弯又甜又暖。

做贼心虚的他只得匆匆关掉电脑快步走出训练室。

 

2）

林炜翔早就睡了。

空调呼呼往房间发散着冷风，林炜翔的被子不知所踪，穿着纯色短袖跟宽松的短裤睡得四仰八叉。

他心里有种无法言明的苦涩，他总以为林炜翔会懂的。非要下路双人组绑定进入的FPX的时候他不懂，买了酷似他的玩偶时他不懂，在一起的那么多个日日夜夜他也不懂。可能他永远都不会懂了。

就像现在一样，也只是他自己在胡思乱想，另一个当事人早就睡得像头猪。

他的ADC可能还没看微信，明天看了以后，说不定就是别人的男朋友了。

刘青松这样想着，一屁股坐在林炜翔的床上，伸手拉扯他的裤子。

 

3）

林炜翔是被舔醒的。

床边的小夜灯散发着幽幽的亮光，他的短裤早就不知所终，影子伏在腿间舔舐着自己半硬的性器，发出咂咂的声响。林炜翔想问他是谁，下一秒那人就抬起头来，露出熟悉的眉眼。

是梦吧。林炜翔喃喃道。

只有在梦里，他的辅助才会对着他露出这样温和的容颜，眼角带着媚意雌伏在他身下，那些什么傻子，蠢货，在平日的说习惯了的称谓被甩到遥远的天边，只压低着声音一遍一遍喊他的名字。

声音很小，但是刘青松也听见了。被误以为是梦似乎也不错，明天醒来后就各不相干。

他这样想，舔舐的动作更卖力了些。舌尖打着转绕着发育良好的性器顶端，把渗出来的前列腺液都搜刮得干干净净，唾液跟体液混合着打湿性器，不用看都知道下体一片水光淋漓，手的动作不停，撸动着阴茎像是榨取精华。

林炜翔坐了起来，身体往后挪了一点靠在床沿。性器前端一下子跟刘青松的舌头分开，还不舍的黏连出一根银丝，在空气里吧嗒断裂。刘青松追着往前靠，白净的脸完完全全露在光下，眼底蕴藏的一池春水正被欲望翻搅变成赤色，像是中了淫邪蛊毒的无知书生，吐着舌尖恳求着更多的满足。

林炜翔抓着自己的性器几下撸动，花白浓稠的腥咸液体喷射了刘青松一脸。林炜翔愣住了。这快感来得过于真实，怎么也不像身处梦里。

刘青松撑起身子，胡乱地拿手擦几下脸。

指尖残留着腥膻的精液，刘青松吐着猩红的小舌一点点舔掉。林炜翔呆呆地看着他舔着包裹精液的指尖，然后喉头一动全部吞咽下去。

有个叫理智的东西绷断掉了，林炜翔把刘青松往自己方向拉，让他跨坐在自己腿上，摁着后颈就跟他交换了一个黏腻的吻。裤子跟衣服在这个时候显得很碍事，被三五下脱掉甩在床边。

只是亲吻还不够，想把他拆解吞入腹中。

四片唇分开，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴边的缝隙流出来蓄在下巴，又滑落脖子。林炜翔抚摸着嫣红的唇瓣，两根修长的手指探入口腔，挑动戏弄着舌头。刘青松喘着气，眉眼低低垂着任由他胡来。

手指沾着唾液，试探性刺入肉穴，湿润的肠肉争先恐后包覆他的指尖，如果是性器进入着内里会爽得怎么样呢，他被自己的想象刺激得头皮发麻，指尖扩张的动作更为急切，用力旋转搅动着内里敏感的肠肉。

刘青松光裸的手臂绕着他的肩膀，头枕着在他颈窝，像幼兽一般低声呜咽，泪水不知道怎么的就流淌了满脸。

这种跟林炜翔肌肤相贴的感觉刘青松从未有过，也不是说完全没有，在获得胜利的赛后，一个短暂的拥抱，或者是互相传递着物品时指尖的触碰。最接近的一次大约是穿着短裤的两人，在拥挤的车厢里被人群挤压的像是沙丁鱼罐头，膝盖手肘不经意间的接触而后又分离。

“怎么哭了？”林炜翔低声问。

他没说话，挪动着身子，紧咬着牙关扶着林炜翔的性器就往下坐，勉勉强强吞进大半根，就再也没办法，林炜翔掐着他的腰往下压，成功换来尖叫般的哭吟，他只得掐着林炜翔的肩膀哭得更凶。

肉穴缓慢上下吞咽着林炜翔的性器，刘青松得了趣自发动作起来。阴茎在他体内抽戳碾过他的敏感点，进出时带出不少黏腻的肠液，两人相接的下体水光淋漓，床单都流着黏糊糊的液体。刘青松刻意抑制在喉头的呻吟声软软的，只漏出一点气音，像是小猫咪在心头挠着痒痒。

被当成玩具的林炜翔倒是不恼，伸手撸动刘青松在他腹部磨蹭着的性器，又刮下一点他的精水往艳红的唇舌里面喂。

内壁忽而绞紧了林炜翔的性器，他忍不住往上挺动，刘青松的呻吟声像是被瞬间扩大，捏着他的手臂一遍遍喊他的名字。林炜翔后知后觉发现自己的腹部一片湿润。

刘青松有些难堪，肌肤相触的感觉太过美好，一下子没忍住就射了。他整个人都湿漉漉的。黑发有些长了，被汗打湿后条条分明像海草一般蜿蜒黏在脸颊旁边，睫毛根部也续起露珠，他凑近看了一眼林炜翔，浓眉大眼的憨憨外表，可眼睛里全都倒映着他的影子。

真好啊。他莫名羡慕妒忌起那个女生来，他甩头想要摆脱脑海里的这种想法，似乎毫无用处，只能捧着林炜翔的脸亲吻下去。

推搡着的两个人换了个位置。双腿被用力分开至不可思议的角度，穴肉被狠狠捣弄侵犯，偏生刘青松还处于高潮余韵里，对一点动作都无比敏感，只能仰着脖子攀着林炜翔的肩，嘴里喊着求饶的话语，指甲却在他背部留下些血色的月牙。

太夸张了，穴肉几乎可以感觉到性器的的脉动甚至青筋的突起，彰显着生命力地一下下跳动又一下下往他敏感点冲击，璧肉食髓知味缠上了性器，在抽插中吐着肠液试图挽留住这样的美味，却适得其反让性器滑出体外。

“别……”

下面的小嘴吞吞吐吐说不出来话，上面的小嘴倒是开始挽留了。

刘青松泪眼彷徨看着他，像是被抢了糖惹人怜爱的小孩子，好像他才是那个抢糖的坏人。能怎么办呢也不能怎么办，似乎只能宠着。

阴茎又送入湿软的肉穴里，细长的两条腿勾着林炜翔的腰，随着他的动作摇摇摆摆，那些从小黄片看来的什么三浅一深，什么性爱技巧统统被抛到了九霄云外，只能像性爱机器一样一次次把性器深埋在这个淫荡的穴洞中。

林炜翔压低身子凑在他耳边亲吻他的脸颊，“我要射了。”居高临下的通知般的语气。刘青松的双眼已经被情欲折磨得迷茫朦胧，只能呆呆看着天花板上吊灯的影子，“你可以……射里面……”

这个人根本不知道自己在干什么。

林炜翔低着头有些发狠地咬了他像是索吻的嘴巴，肉穴尽职绞紧了他的性器，他往里冲刺了好几十下，白灼的液体洒满的敏感的肠壁。

刘青松哆嗦着昏睡了过去。

 

4）

阳光照射进房间，晒到了刘青松的脸上，他忍不住嘟囔

“嗯……关灯……”

这灯关掉的难度有点大，林炜翔拿着手边一件衣服搭在他眼皮遮光，穿着鞋子哒哒走去床边把窗帘拉上。

刘青松真的累，转了身又想重新进入梦乡，随意搭在眼皮的衣服发出腥膻的气味，他没忍住皱起眉头，昨夜的荒唐片段像堤坝损坏水流不断涌入脑海。攀着肩膀，含着唇舌，那些禁忌的动作场面清晰得无可复加。

希望天上打下来一个雷把他劈死，他心想。

林炜翔重新躺上了床，帮他拢了拢被子，刘青松感觉到自己被伸手搂住，随即唇角传来一点温热。

“再睡会儿。”轻轻淡淡的，像是哄小孩子的语气。

这下才是真的睡不着，却也不敢马上醒过来。鸵鸟不敢面对现实的时候就是把头埋进沙子，他也一样，只能缩在林炜翔的怀里装睡。

他耳朵尖的很，空调滴滴开始运转了，寝室外有队友路过打闹，旁边林炜翔在手机上聊着天，发出嗒嗒的打字声。

他看到微信了，肯定不知道该怎么面对自己这个睡过的队友吧，到时候就说只是一夜情，桥归桥路归路。

刘青松这样想着，眼角有点湿润，伸手就把眼皮上的皱巴巴的衣服扯下来。

“你是脑残吗？打字这么吵，让人怎么睡啊。”一如既往的凶巴巴语气，只是嘴巴不由自主嘟起来，反倒像是受了天大的委屈。

反倒是林炜翔先败下阵来，连声跟他道歉，然后把手机放在一边。

刘青松语气也放软了些，扯了扯被子，盖上自己身上的痕迹“你……这么早，你在跟谁聊啊？”

林炜翔挠了挠头：“啊，昨天晚上有人跟我表白来着。”

刘青松忽而觉得心里凉了一截，淡淡开口：“然后呢？”

“我就拒绝了啊”

刘青松心里有点不可思议，又有些暗喜“为什么啊，不是你喜欢的类型啊？”

“嗯……差不多吧，”林炜翔看了背对着他的刘青松一眼“就发现自己是弯的。”

弯你妹！！你个死直男！！刘青松似乎要大声嚷出来了，你如果是弯的老子早就上了还能等这么久？！

刘青松想要转过身跟林炜翔理论，才发现自己的腰酸疼得不像是他自己的，不仅是腰，腿也像是捋不直一样。他龇牙咧嘴发出抽气声，林炜翔伸手就往他身上摸去。

手上由于长期使用鼠标都被磨出来一点茧子，蹭着细嫩的肌肤有些痕痒，在腰上流连又摸到湿淋淋的肉穴。

刘青松汗毛都竖起来了，大气都不敢喘。

林炜翔的声音贴着他耳边传来：“你别动，我看看你有没有受伤。”

指尖轻轻戳进穴洞，穴洞昨夜被侵犯得太久太狠，松软的很容易就容纳了两个指尖，里面的体液像是装满了黏稠液体的气球，一被捅穿就淅淅沥沥漏出来，沾湿了臀缝又打湿了床单。

“嗯……”刘青松咬着唇瓣，不敢发出声音。寝室只有一块薄门板，一丁点声音说不定就能被外面队友听见

他这样想，但是身后贴过来的火热身躯的主人并不是跟他同样想法。一想到刘青松含了他的精液一晚，他的性器就精神抖擞了。

炽热的性器在他后腰腰间蹭动着，沾着一点滑腻的液体就闯入肉穴，几下小幅度的挺动就进去了大半根。

“你他妈……”刘青松反手手就往林炜翔伸手拍，林炜翔也不躲，软绵绵没用力的拍打反而像是情侣间的情趣。

“喂！ ”门外传来打野队友的声音“你们怎么还没起啊，每天最迟就是你们。”

林炜翔故意挺动了几下，刘青松只能咬着唇闷哼几声、

“一会儿就起。”林炜翔敷衍道。

刘青松想挣脱，可是他们的动作太亲密，林炜翔一手横在刘青松腰上，刘青松就无处可逃，只得认命拿后穴吞咽他的性器，又哑着声音喊他的名字，待到他餍足才结束。

 

5）

刘青松是真的一点力气都没了，靠在林炜翔身上任由他帮自己洗头发。

洗发水的樱花清香溢满了整个窄窄的淋浴房，就是这样普通地站着双腿都不由自主打着颤。

林炜翔一手搂着他的腰，一手慢悠悠帮他搓着泡沫。

“哎，”林炜翔开口“你把我掰弯了你得对我负责啊。”

刘青松鼻子发出哼的一声，却没有着急反驳，只转头往林炜翔脖子啃出来一个牙印，在林炜翔看不见的时候露出一点难掩的笑容。

 

End


End file.
